Hikaru's Confession
by rooflizards
Summary: This is in Haruhi's POV and is based on the anime starting somewhere after Hikaru and Haruhi's date, though there isn't an exact time I had in mind. This is based on how I think things could have gone during and after the anime if they were more-so pushing Hikaru and Haruhi as a couple. This will be multiple chapters, and at this time I don't have a specific end-point in mind.
1. Chapter 1

For once, I was having a nice relaxing day off at home, but as always, it didn't last. Unsurprisingly, someone was knocking at my door. Even less surprising was that it was someone from the Ouran host club. What _was_ surprising, however, was that it was Hikaru. _Just_ Hikaru.

"Can I help you?" I asked, confused.

Hikaru looked embarrassed, and he was uncharacteristically quiet. "Can I come in?"

"Sure..." I said as I let him inside, "make yourself at home."

He didn't say a word as he sat on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest.

"Do you want some tea or something?"

He simply nodded.

I made a cup of tea for each of us and sat down next to him. "So, what's wrong?"

He didn't answer, he just took a sip of his tea. This kind of annoyed me.

"Come on, Hikaru. You came here for a reason, so talk to me!"

"Sorry," he replied. "I'm not good at this."

"At what?"

He hesitated. "Talking about my feelings."

I laughed a bit. "Obviously. But that's okay, I won't judge you or anything."

He turned pretty red, but he managed to get the words out. "I just wanted to tell you how important you are to me, okay?"

"Huh?"

He looked at me. "Before you, I thought I only needed Kaoru. And maybe that was true for a while. But since we joined the host club, and since we met you..." He broke eye contact. "I realized that he doesn't need me as much anymore."

"I'm sorry, Hikaru."

"No- no, don't be, it's fine. Thanks to you I realized I..." He went silent for a moment.

"You...?"

"I realized I don't need to depend on him so much either. That I have other people that care about me, and that I... that I care about, too."

"Well, that's good?" I said like a question, "But I'll admit, I'm confused about the whole 'thanks to me' part. I mean, why me specifically?"

He sighed. "Well, for starters, you're the only person who could ever tell the difference between Kaoru and I. Like, _actually_ tell. And if you can actually tell, it must mean you care a lot. Even more than the others."

I found myself blushing lightly. "Well, I guess that's true."

He looked back at me again. I might be wrong, but I could have sworn there were tears in his eyes. "And I guess you're the first person I've cared about this much, too. Don't get me wrong, the others mean a lot to me, too, but, I think you're really great, Haruhi. And I'm really glad I met you. You've helped me through a lot without even realizing it."

We were both quiet for a minute or two.

"Wow, Hikaru. This all really means a lot, but, why are you telling me this now? I mean, you said it yourself, you're not good at talking about your feelings. So, why bother?"

He laughed. "You really are oblivious about this kind of thing, aren't you, Haruhi? Even more than I've been."

"What do you mean 'this kind of thing'?" I was so confused I was starting to get upset. Why couldn't he just answer the damn question?

To my surprise, he put his hand on my shoulder. "Haruhi, what I'm trying to say is... I'm in love with you."

"You what?" I exclaimed in total shock.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a few weeks since Hikaru told me how he felt, and, though I'm ashamed to admit it, we've been avoiding each-other like the plague. When he told me, I didn't even know what to say. I was so shocked that it took me a second to process what he said. Before I could respond- not that I knew how- he was out the door. Part of me wanted to run after him, but, what would be the point in that? What could I say? I wasn't sure exactly how I felt about him. I never gave much thought to these things.

The others noticed we weren't talking, of course. How couldn't they? At first, they didn't say anything about it. But since Kaoru cared about the two of us so much, it started to really bother him. (Or maybe it was just that he spent a lot of time with Hikaru so I was basically avoiding him, too?)

The moment Kaoru had the opportunity to catch me alone, he did. I was minding my own business when he plopped down on the couch, startling me.

"Okay, Haruhi. What the hell is up with you and Hikaru?" He interrogated.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, though I'm not sure why I thought I could play dumb.

"Oh, come on, I might not be very smart, but I'm not Tamaki."

Tamaki-senpai, who was apparently eavesdropping, was visibly hurt by this. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" He questioned before sulking in the corner.

"...Anyway," continued Kaoru, "Spill the beans, Fujioka. What happened with you two?"

"Why don't you ask him? You don't have to bother me, you know."

"He won't talk about it," he explained, "But I guess you don't want to either, so, whatever, that's fine. But he seems really upset, so I think you should try to work this out," he finished, standing up.

"...Wait, Kaoru!"

He turned to me.

"I'm sorry. Please, can we talk about this?" I didn't even realize it until I felt the tears roll down my cheeks, but I guess I was crying?

This really seemed to take Kaoru off-guard, and he hurried back to me, "Oh, Haruhi, please don't cry..." I could tell he honestly didn't know what to do. I couldn't blame him, frankly.

He wiped the tears away, turning my face towards his. "I'm sorry. I could have been nicer about this. I didn't mean to make you upset. I just can't stand seeing Hikaru like this."

"It's not your fault, don't worry abou-"

Suddenly, Tamaki-senpai's voice rang throughout the room, completely cutting me off, "What did you do to my poor little Haruhi?" ...I guess he was done sulking.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more private..." I suggested, laughing nervously.


	3. Chapter 3

Eventually, Kaoru and I were able to get into a room by ourselves. Finally.

"Okay. So, again, don't worry about it, Kaoru. It isn't your fault I got upset," I said.

He nodded, waiting, I assume, for me to tell him everything.

"The other day, or, I guess a couple weeks ago, Hikaru came to my house. We talked for a bit, but then he... well, he told me that he loves me."

Kaoru looked a little surprised at this. I don't know if it was that he didn't know how Hikaru felt or if he just thought that he wouldn't say anything.

I continued, "I didn't know how to react, so I froze up, and before I knew it, he was gone. I still don't know what to say to him so I've kind of been avoiding him."

Kaoru shook his head, "Sometimes, the two of you aren't all too different. Just tell him how you feel. If you need to reject him, do it, but not talking to him isn't right."

I sighed, "I know. But the problem is, I'm not sure how I feel. And I don't want to end up hurting him."

"So avoiding him is better? You think _that_ won't hurt him?"

"Well, I-"

"Listen, I get it, I really do. But you have to talk to him. You can't avoid it forever. And if you really don't know how you feel, then say that, I'm sure he'll understand. Just be open about how you feel. If he could do it, so can you. You're strong, Fujioka." He opened up his arms, offering me a hug.

I hugged him tight. "Thank you, Kaoru. I'm sorry for all this."

"Hey, save your apologies for my brother."


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day, I stood nervously watching the twins chatting it up with some girls. I needed to talk to Hikaru, but I was so scared I felt butterflies in my stomach. I didn't really understand it, as I've never gotten this worked up over someone. I wanted to cry, and I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Haruhi, my beautiful little angel, is everything alright?" Tamaki-senpai's voice showed genuine concern, but that didn't change the fact he basically just snuck up on me.

"Oh! Senpai, I didn't see you there. Yeah, I'll be fine, thanks though."

"What do you mean you 'will' be fine?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Now, listen here, Haruhi," Tamaki grabbed me gently by the shoulders, looking me in the eyes. He was trying to sound comforting, but honestly seemed like he was genuinely getting irritated with me, which was kind of rude, "You can tell me anything, okay? Daddy's here. What happened?"

"I said don't worry about it, now leave me alone!" I yelled a little louder than I thought I did. I felt people's eyes from all over the room. Tamaki backed off- probably to go sulk in the corner again- but people were still staring. I tried to run and hide, but, of course, of all the things that could possibly happen to me, I ran straight into Hikaru. Where did he even come from? He was just on the other side of the room a second ago.

Everything started to fade away around me, it's like it was just me and him in our own world for a moment- our own horrible, horrible world. We made eye contact and just stared for a solid 30 seconds before he turned to walk away. No. Not this time. Like Kaoru said, I can't avoid this forever.

"Hikaru, wait!"

For a moment, it seemed like he was going to ignore me and walk away, but he stopped. He didn't look at me, though.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru, I-"

"Haruhi, you don't have to do this."

"Excuse me?"

"I know you're only talking to me because of Kaoru."

"That's not true."

"Isn't it? I saw you two were talking earlier."

"We did talk, but that's not the only reason I'm talking to you."

"Oh yeah? Then why didn't you say something to me sooner?!" He yelled, tears of frustration in his eyes.

"Okay, first off, I don't appreciate you yelling at me!" I snapped, "Second, maybe because I didn't know what to say, you jackass! It's not like I didn't want to. I just didn't want to hurt you."

He scoffed, "You didn't want to hurt me? That's so funny I forgot to laugh! You haven't said a word to me since, even though we're _supposed_ to be friends. How is that not hurting me?"

"Hey, conversation goes both ways you know!"

"Okay? Fair, I guess? Except that I spilled my heart to you and you said nothing! You just let me walk away. I was so embarrassed. You really expect _me_ to be the one to start a conversation after that? I mean, what was I supposed to think? Maybe I thought you didn't want to talk to me anymore, so I respected that and tried to give you your space!" He was getting really choked up at this point, and I started to feel really guilty. I realized I was being a bit hard on him, and that being mad right now wouldn't solve anything.

I took a deep breath to try and calm down. "Hikaru, you're right. I'm really sorry."

"You think you can just say sorry and that fixes everything?"

"No. But it's a start, right?"

He slid down into a sitting position. "I guess."

I leaned down a bit to put my hand on his shoulder, "To be honest, Hikaru, I got scared. I know I didn't react the right way, and I really am sorry. I just didn't know _how_ to react, and you were gone before I could really think about it."

I could tell he was trying to hold back tears, but I didn't draw attention to it.

"I know this might not be what you want to hear, but I'm honestly not sure how I feel about you, Hikaru. I can tell you at the very least that I like you as a friend, and I want to be a part of your life. I hope that's enough."

He pushed my hand away, but gently. "You can just say you don't like me, it's okay."

"But that's not true! At least, not necessarily. I really don't know. It's all so confusing for me."

"Well, then, if I could figure it out, why can't you?"

That took me aback. I almost couldn't believe he said it. I had to remember to stay calm. "Not everyone experiences everything the same way, Hikaru. I don't know what to tell you."

We were silent for a while. I didn't want to leave him, as he looked like he had more to say.

"Are things always going to be this awkward now?" He asked, as if begging for a no.

"Only if we make it awkward, I guess," I replied, shrugging. "I don't think it has to be at all." He started to get up, so I offered my hand to help him. He took my hand and gave me a small smile- one that tried to hide so much hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been about a month since Hikaru and I made amends (if you could call it that), and it was really nice to be talking to him again. Things were even back to normal... almost. It was still a little bit awkward, but only if we thought about it too much. Today, I was outside with the host club playing some games, but it suddenly got cloudy outside. Funnily enough, I didn't even notice it until Kaoru so kindly pointed it out to me. Naturally, I got worried. The last thing I wanted was a thunderstorm.

"Is it supposed to rain? Maybe we should head inside." I suggested.

"Come to think of it, I did see a chance of thunderstorms in the weather-report," Kyoya responded.

I laughed nervously, "See? Like I said, we should definitely be inside right now."

"Aw, what's the matter?" Kaoru began, "Are you scared?" Hikaru finished. Great, so now the twins were back to teasing me.

"Lay off," I said.

"Yeah, leave my precious baby girl alone!" Tamaki added.

"Tamaki-senpai, I can fight my own battles," I glared at him, "And I'm not your baby girl!"

Tamaki pouted.

"Aw, come on, Haruhi, you shouldn't speak to your daddy that way." Kaoru joked. That got a laugh out of me.

"Well, I guess I appreciate the sentiment, so, thanks, Tamaki-senpai." I said, "Now, I'm going inside whether you guys are following me or not." I went into the building and sat alone in the music room for a while. Tamaki-senpai came in a little bit later, after it actually started raining. I'm not sure where the rest of the host club went. Thankfully, there was no thunder yet. I hoped it would stay that way.

"Haruhi? You alright in here?"

"If you're going to start pretending like you're my 'daddy' again, I'm not talking to you."

He frowned. "Haruhi, I'm sorry. I didn't realize it bothered you so much."

Yeah, of course he didn't. He's an idiot _and_ he's full of himself. He'll probably forget it bothers me, too. I sighed, "It's fine. It's not that big a deal. I just don't like being treated like a child. Besides, I know you don't really see me that way."

"What do you mean? Of course I see you that way. Did you not want me to?"

"I don't really care how you see me, honestly. But if you genuinely think that's how you feel about me you've got some thinking to do, senpai. I'm usually pretty oblivious about this stuff, but you make it really obvious."

He thought for a moment, but I guess he didn't think of a response, because he changed the subject back, "Well, anyway, _are_ you okay, Haruhi?"

"I guess. I've had a lot on my mind lately."

"Oh? I just meant about the rain and all..."

"Heh. Of course you meant about the rain. Well, in that case, yeah, I'm fine. I don't care about rain, after all, just thunder. So as long as it stays like this I'm-"

At that moment, there was a loud crash of thunder, and I yelped, immediately clinging to Tamaki. "...Great."

Tamaki cuddled me and played with my hair. It actually really helped me calm down.

"So, are you going to elaborate?"

"Huh?"

"Well, what's been on your mind?"

I sighed. "Okay, please don't be hurt by this, senpai, but I don't know that you're the best person for me to talk to about this."

"What? Why?"

"You're just... _really_ not the best person to talk to about this," I reiterated, knowing how much he'd freak out if he knew Hikaru confessed to me.

"Wait, is this about me?"

"You wish. Not everything is about you, Tamaki-senpai."

He looked hurt, as I knew he would. "Don't you trust me?"

"Tamaki," I began, interrupted by more thunder and holding him tighter, "This really isn't the best time to be talking about this, I'm really scared right now. Can you just be here for me? Quietly?"

"...Okay." He nodded. "Let's talk later, though?"

"Sure."

As we waited out the storm, I thought a lot about Hikaru. Part of me wished it was him comforting me right now and not Tamaki. Whether that was because I wanted to be close to him, because he'd be better at it, or just because I knew he'd be jealous I can't say. Maybe it was all of those reasons?

I just hoped the storm would stop soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Even after the storm stopped, I lay there with Tamaki-senpai for a while. It was kind of nice. He was pleasant to be around when he shut his mouth for once.

I looked up at him. He looked kinda sad.

"Hey, senpai, you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine, Haruhi."

"You sure?"

"Yes," he let go of me, "Honestly, I'm still just worried about you. I wish I could help."

"Oh. I'm sorry. But for what it's worth, just being here kinda helps. It's nice to have someone around."

He shrugged.

I sighed, "You're really going to pout until I tell you what's going on, aren't you?"

He looked at me with his puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. You asked for it. Just don't freak out, please."

He looked like he felt so accomplished for getting me to talk. How annoying.

"A little while back, Hikaru told me he loves me. I've been thinking about it constantly ever since, and I still don't know what to make of it. I don't even know how I feel about him and I haven't come any closer to figuring it out."

Tamaki stared blankly for a moment before responding. It was clearly hard for him to keep his composure, but I guess he wanted to prove something. "...Well, Haruhi, maybe you should give him a chance. Go on another date or two, see how you feel then."

"Wow, senpai, that's actually some pretty solid advice. I'm surprised."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I just didn't think you'd encourage the idea of me dating someone."

"What? If I'm not your daddy, I guess it shouldn't matter to me."

"Right. Unless you were totally obsessed with me, but since you're not..." I said sarcastically.

He stood up. "Of course I'm not obsessed! I just deeply care about you, you're my friend after all. Above all else, I just want you to be happy."

"That's really sweet of you. Thank you. I hope you know that I appreciate all that you do."

"I do now," he said, smiling softly.


	7. Chapter 7

Truly, I fully intended on following Tamaki's advice. It made perfect sense, really. Maybe if I went on a few dates with Hikaru and actually thought about it, I'd be able to figure out how I felt. The main problem now was figuring out how to ask him; we were talking again, but never about anything like that.

I was spending the day with the twins, and I guess they could see that there were a lot of thoughts running through my head. Kaoru, as the 'nice twin,' should have been the one to ask me what was up. Knowing this, he had to push Hikaru to ask me instead.

"Um, Haruhi? You seem kind of down, is everything okay?" It was, admittedly, kind of nice to hear Hikaru speak so quietly. It showed how genuinely he cared about the answer.

"I'm fine, Hikaru, thanks... but, actually, could I talk to you?" I requested, then glancing over at Kaoru, "Privately?"

Kaoru nodded and left the two of us alone, though I still dragged Hikaru to a place more private. We sat silent for a moment. He was waiting for me to tell him what I had to say, while I was waiting for... well, I don't know what I was waiting for. The more I thought about asking him on a date, the more flustered this whole situation made me.

By the time I managed to spit out the words, I could feel my cheeks heating up, and the butterflies found their way back to my stomach. "Don't take this as any confirmation of my feelings for you just yet, but," I paused, hiding my face in my hands for a moment before I took a deep breath and looked back at him, "Hikaru, would you maybe want to go on a date with me?"

I could tell he was as nervous as I was- no, probably more nervous- and as soon as I spoke the word 'date' he turned very bright red. He stumbled on his words for a moment, "I- I'm sorry, could you repeat the question? I'm sure I didn't hear that correctly."

I couldn't help but laugh a little at that.

"Hey, what's so funny?" He pouted. He wouldn't, couldn't make eye contact with me at this point.

"Nothing, it's just that, well, your reaction was kinda cute. I still need an answer, though." Maybe calling him cute wasn't the right choice here, but it's not like I was lying. That really is why I laughed.

"Well," he stood up "Of- Of course you know my answer. I would love to go on a- on a date with you, Haruhi."

And so it was decided. Hikaru and I were going on a second date, and this time, it was serious.


End file.
